


Genesis

by septnanis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Parents, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septnanis/pseuds/septnanis
Summary: When two hearts really love each other, that's where babies come from.Companion fic to Three Stones.





	Genesis

It wasn’t often that Riku felt panic, but the tone of Sora’s voice had set him on edge. His husband called him in the middle of the night, completely ignoring Riku’s groggy tone and told him to come to Radiant Garden as soon as possible.

 

He’d just managed to get Sora to confirm nobody was hurt or dead before boarded one of the Gummiships at the Land of Departure, desperately trying to keep his eyes from shutting.

 

Radiant Garden could mean one of two things. Either they were going to see Kairi or they were going to see Ansem the Wise. The first was something he always looked forward to. The second… well, if he never had to speak to Ansem the Wise again, he’d live a happy and fulfilled life.

 

By the time he arrived at Radiant Garden, Riku was fully awake but still apprehensive. Even though Sora had assured him multiple times he was fine, he wanted to see him to be absolutely sure. Sora’s definition of fine in general was _if you’re not dead, you’re fine, right?_ and it still drove Riku up the wall at times.

 

Riku landed the Gummiship in the square and disembarked with a smile when he saw who was waiting for him.

 

“Please tell me you know what’s going on,” Riku said, his smile dropping when he saw the look on Kairi’s face.

 

“Not yet,” She said, standing on the stairs with a robe wrapped around her nightclothes. “To be honest, it’s a little hard to believe.”

 

Riku joined her on the stairs and entered the building at her side. “What is? Sora didn’t tell me a thing over the phone, only that I needed to get her as soon as possible.”

 

Kairi shook her hand and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hall without another word.

 

——

 

Once inside, it was clear he would have to deal with Ansem the Wise, as Kairi led Riku towards the man’s workrooms. Outside one of the doors sat Sora, leaning his head back against the wall, his legs jumping up and down like they always did when he was nervous or apprehensive. Riku rushed past Kairi and knelt down in front of him before Sora could barely react to his presence.

 

“Hey,” Sora said, leaning into Riku’s touch when the other man took his face gingerly in his hands. “I’m fine, really.”

 

Riku scoffed and began to examine him anyway, shocked that there were no usual bruises or cuts. “You and I have a very different definition of you being fine.”

 

After a minute or two of indulging Riku, Sora reached down and took Riku’s hands in his own. “Stop, Riku,” He urged. “It’s not about me.”

 

“Then what is this about? You said it was some kind of an emergency,” Riku said, feeling lost without any information. It was starting to frustrate him.

 

Before Sora could say anything the door they were sitting next to opened. Ienzo stuck his head out and nodded at them. “Sora, Kairi… Riku, good that you’re here as well. We’re ready now.”

 

It took all of Riku’s willpower to not demand someone tell him what was going on, and he followed Sora and Kairi as they entered one of Ansem’s workrooms. The room was brightly lit, and whatever they were examining in the middle of it, surrounded by lit up computer screens made Sora rush straight towards it.

 

A strange feeling filled him, a heavy sense that wasn’t quite dread but he suddenly felt more alert than he had in a long time as he stepped closer to what Ienzo, Kairi, Ansem the Wise and Sora stood around. Tension knotted up his shoulders until he joined the others and his mouth fell open at what he saw.

 

“T-that’s…” He stammered. “That’s a baby.”

 

He hadn’t seen many babies in his life, but he knew this one had to be brand new, it was so tiny. A thick soft looking blanket covered almost everything but the baby’s face, its eyes shut, his tiny mouth open just a little as he breathed out evenly in sleep. Riku was surprised the baby hadn’t woken up yet, with so many people surrounding it.

 

The familiar warm weight of Sora’s hand on his arm broke him from his reverie and teal eyes met blue.

 

“I found him, in that abandoned ship we picked up on the radar,” Sora began to explain, and the others stepped away from the baby, leaving only the two of them standing next to him. “He was sleeping like he is now, in this weird golden bubble. At first I wasn’t sure what to do, but then I figured, why not…” He pulled his shoulders up in a shrug. “Keyblade works on everything else, why not try it.”

 

Riku broke their eye contact and looked down at the baby while Sora continued to explain. He’d left yesterday to investigate a blip on the radar that had showed up, mostly to make sure it wasn’t Heartless or anything dangerous like that.

 

“The bubble disappeared and I took him… he just kept on sleeping,” Sora leaned down suddenly, running his fingers over the baby’s cheek so carefully it was like he was touching glass. “I called Ienzo and he suggested coming here to examine him. He was all by himself, there was no one else on the ship and… the ship was fine. No damage, nothing. It was like someone put him there for safekeeping and forgot all about him.”

 

The thought, for some inexplicable reason, made Riku feel sad. He was so tiny and helpless, how could anyone forget someone who clearly needed protecting so badly?

 

“If I may,” Ansem the Wise cut in. The baby stirred just a bit and Riku saw a sparkle in Sora’s eyes that he felt in the flip flop of his own stomach. “I believe we have an idea what he is. I spoke with Master Yen Sid,” Riku tried to imagine Master Yen Sid on a Gummiphone. “and we have both concluded that this baby is… you.”

 

Both Sora and Riku looked up and their eyes were wide. “Me?” They exclaimed simultaneously. The baby stirred again, a tiny fist peeping out from underneath the blanket.

 

“No, not just one of you. Both of you,” Ansem the Wise said, reaching down to touch one the baby’s hand. Something deep from inside Riku wanted to slap his hand away and keep the baby as far away as possible, but wasn’t that his reaction to anyone going near him? Surely it didn’t have anything to do with this baby specifically.

 

“We scanned his heart and it seems to be made up from what we call the residue of hearts. All living things have this residue in them in some form or another, from people who have a great impact on them. But people only have bits and pieces of residue in them… his entire person seems to be made from it.”

 

Riku was trying desperately to understand, but it was difficult. “So what you’re saying he just… came to be, somehow?”

 

Ansem the Wise tilted his head thoughtfully. “Not even somehow. The residue appears to be traceable back to two people. You,” He nodded to Riku. “and you.” He nodded to Sora.

 

Riku was sure about a few things in his life. He loved Sora. He loved his friends. Not as much as he loved Sora, but it was in the general vicinity. He was a Keyblade Master. He’d been fighting since he was a child and sometimes it was still hard to grasp that the things that happened in his life were real. He definitely didn’t like Ansem the Wise.

But now the man was telling them that somehow he and Sora had unintentionally and unknowingly, created a _human being_.

 

They’d never really discussed it, only after they were married and had both said out loud what they both likely had been thinking. They were both men, so having children biologically was out of the question. Besides being married to each other, they were both married to their work. Sora seemed to be giving no intention of quitting his world travelling and Riku came with him on occasion. The two of them were family enough.

 

“How is that even possible?” Kairi asked what Riku had been thinking. He’d forgotten anyone else was there and he looked at Sora, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the baby.

 

“Several years ago, after Sora disappeared from our reality due to his misuse of the power of waking,” Ansem the Wise began to explain and Riku began to curl a fist so he wouldn’t lash out verbally. Sora hated being reminded of that. “Riku was cast after him, due to the deep connection between their hearts. Whatever you did there cost so much power that it gave off an aftershock of sorts.”

 

“Like a bomb?” Sora asked, suddenly part of the conversation again, but his eyes were still on the baby.

 

Ansem the Wise nodded. “We believe the energy of that aftershock, caused by whatever power you both let free from your hearts took shape as… well, him.” He gestured down to the baby, who stirred again.

 

“If that’s true,” Kairi said, making eye contact with Riku. “how is he still a baby? Sora and Riku came back from that more than ten years ago.”

 

“Ah, well you see,” Ienzo piped up. “Sora told us that he found the baby in a sort of protective bubble that he could open with the Keyblade,” Riku nodded. “it’s quite possible he’s been in that bubble for all this time, in a sort of stasis, waiting.”

 

Sora seemed to awaken from a daze and reached down to touch the baby’s hand, his tiny fingers automatically curling around Sora’s finger.

 

“Waiting for what?” Sora asked, not looking at anyone but the baby.

 

No one said anything, the answer unspoken but obvious.

 

A lifetime of knowing someone meant knowing when enough was enough and Riku knew straight away when Sora was feeling uncomfortable.

 

“Can we have a minute?” Riku asked everyone and they all nodded and left the room, leaving only Sora, Riku and the baby.

 

Sora seemed to be in a trance as he reached down, curled his hands gently underneath the baby’s body and picked him up, one hand reaching over to support his head until he could lay him in the crook of his arm. Much to Riku’s surprise, the baby still remained unperturbed and still asleep despite being picked up and moved around.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Riku said to Sora, reaching over one hand to brush his fingers through pale hair that felt like silk.

 

Sora looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. “I know we talked about this. I know we said that the two of us was enough but…”

 

“You don’t have to make a decision right this minute,” Riku replied, reaching the same hand up so he could cup Sora’s face, his thumb running over his cheek. He looked down at the baby and felt something stir in him.

 

Sora leaned his face into the warmth of Riku’s hand and sighed. “You know that feeling, when you look at something or someone and you realise this is right, this belongs in my life. I feel it whenever I’m with my friends, when the Keyblade pops into my hand, when I look at you…” He looked up and made eye contact with Riku and Riku felt his heart go every which way.

 

“Sap,” Riku teased but so gently it made Sora’s cheeks redden. “I know that feeling.”

 

He wrapped his arms around the shorter man, so the baby was enclosed between them. They both looked down at him and smiled when his eyes opened. He gurgled a little before opening his eyes all the way, looking between them with eyes — one blue and one red — that seemed to recognise them, looking completely at ease that these two men were staring down at him with wonder.

 

“It’s like he knows us,” Sora breathed, rocking his arms up and down a little.

 

Riku chuckled. “You know what, I think he does.”

 

They stood together for a while, both of them reacting whenever he made a sound or moved his arms. Riku thought he was going to fall over when he yawned, emphasising how tiny he was.

 

“We should ask the others to come back in,” Sora said, making no move to do such a thing, completely enraptured with the bundle in his arms.

 

“Kairi can come in,” Riku replied, looking down with just as much intent.

 

Sora scoffed. “One of these days, you’re going to have try and get along with Ansem the Wise.”

 

Riku leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sora’s forehead. “Never.”

 

——

 

_2 years later._

 

“Who’s that?” Sora asked in a dramatic voice, holding his son around the waist before he could toddle off towards the person he was pointing at. “Who’s that, Yozora?”

 

Yozora, with his silvery hair with just a hint of chestnut brown and a serious expression that could rival some of the most earnest people he knew, wriggled in Sora’s grip and pointed dramatically towards the person walking in their direction. “Da!”

 

They’d been waiting on the stairs for a little while, Yozora babbling in both words and babytalk, Sora nodding and talking along like they were having a full fledged conversation. He was quiet for a small child, and shy around strangers, but when he was with them or his other family members he could be chatty. Sora loved to just sit with him and listen to him talk and react to things happening around them.

 

Riku walked towards them, dressed in his Master’s uniform and looking just a bit tired, and waved back at Yozora with a smile.

 

“Go on, go get your daddy,” Sora gave him a little nudge and Yozora set off, running in a straight line but in that semi clumsy way that children who were just starting to do something did.

 

Yozora made a happy noise as he neared Riku, who made slightly extra large steps to meet him halfway there. Sora saw his foot catch on the grass but before he could react, he saw Riku close the distance between them and scoop Yozora up in his arms before he could hit the ground. Their son began laughing at being suddenly so high up in the air, unaware he could have just had a fall that would have undoubtedly ended in restrained tears.

 

Sora sat back down and grinned. “Nice catch!”

 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Riku shot back, making a funny face at his son before tossing him up in the air, laughing himself when Yozora shouted happily. When he came back down he wrapped tiny arms around Riku’s neck, babbling _Da, Da, Da_ and _again, again, again,_ spurring Riku into throwing him up into the air a few more times.

 

After the third time Yozora came back down, he was giggling so much he sounded out of breath. “Alright, you little monkey, time for a bath.” Bathtime may be a challenge, but it made bedtime a much smaller challenge.

 

Riku sat down next to Sora on the stairs, Yozora still tucked into one side under his arm. He leaned over and kissed Sora, lingering a bit. When they broke apart Riku smiled in return when Sora smiled at him with a sigh.

 

“Da, no bath!” Yozora protested with a serious pout that could rival Sora’s.

 

“I’ll make dinner while you scrub down the half-pint,” Sora said, standing and brushing off his pants. Riku followed him, holding Yozora under his arm like a sack of flour. Over the past two years they had managed to rearrange their lives, just as they always had whenever life turned on itself on its head. They missed out on sleep and they struggled to find time alone together, but they both admitted to each other once in the deep of the night that they’d never been happier.

 

“Sounds like a plan, _hey_ , be nice,” Riku said, when Yozora kicked one of his little legs a little too hard against Riku’s side.

 

They walked down the hall towards their apartment, Yozora slowly but surely resigning himself to his fate of bathtime, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck in silent apology for lashing out. As much as he hated bathtime, he hated his fathers being unhappy even more.

 

“Maybe we can go to the Islands this weekend, we’ll take Mirabel with us,” Sora offered, leaning over as they walked to blow a raspberry on Yozora’s cheek. Riku nodded.

 

“Komo!” Yozora suddenly said, reaching out to Sora while he giggled from the attention. Sora reached into the bag he had with him and pulled out a well worn Komory Bat plushie that Yozora clutched close to him the minute it was within reach. “Thank you!”

 

Ever since they had taught him about saying thank you, he said it every time he was handed something, which made the both of them grin.

 

“Good manners isn’t getting you out of bath time,” Riku said, taking the bag Sora handed to him so he could open their front door.

 

Riku walked off in the direction of the bathroom while Sora went into the kitchen, pulling out pots and the vegetables he’d already prepared that afternoon so he could start cooking. In the distance he heard his husband start a war they often waged with an endlessly patient voice. Yozora wasn’t the type of child to throw tantrums, but he could certainly kick up a fuss about bathtime.

 

Once the vegetables were done and the rice was cooked, Sora crept out of the kitchen to sneak a peek in the bathroom. He stood around the corner and grinned at the sight of Riku on the floor, his jacket thrown to the side and his shirt sleeves rolled up. Yozora was in the tub, babbling about this and that as Riku scrubbed one tiny foot with a washclothed hand.

 

“Soap,” Riku said, setting down one foot and holding out his free hand. Yozora reached over and handed the soap to his father with a very serious, “Soap!”

 

Yozora was the first to notice Sora in the doorway long after he’d been scrubbed dutifully, his pale skin pink and his silvery hair shimmering with water and he laughed, “Papa!”

 

Riku looked around and smiled at him, before reaching to the side to grab a towel to wrap their son in. The towel was twice as large as him, and when he was wrapped up it reminded Sora when he was a baby, only his small face visible.

 

“Snug as a bug in a rug,” Sora said when Riku walked up to him with Yozora in his arms. He leaned up to kiss the baby soft skin of their son’s cheek.

 

“Not the worst idea we’ve ever had,” Riku said suddenly, passing Sora to carry him wriggling like a little fish to his bedroom.

 

Sora watched the two heads of silver hair disappear into the bedroom and murmured,

 

“The best one, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may yet again become another series because ugh. I'm awful. Once they're all done I put them in a series, so they're easy to find.
> 
> So Yozora does eventually travel back in time to help his dads, but they never actually meet him, hence why they don't know it was him. Obviously Sora saw him in the Toy Story world but it's Sora. He'll probably just think it's a huge coincidence. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed and look forward to more! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at @laughertea.


End file.
